


Comfortable Yet?

by inksie



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/M, Its 1am and i want to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksie/pseuds/inksie
Summary: It's one o'clock in the morning, and Lee notices something's off with you.





	Comfortable Yet?

Shifting from lying on your back to your side, you silently cursed whoever was in the Heavens listening; it was one o'clock in the morning, and for a solid hour, you had been trying to get comfortable while lying beside your boyfriend, Lee, who was sound asleep. Sighing, you wriggled and fidgeted and tossed and turned beneath the blanket, trying to get comfortable but to no avail. 

"Love, it's fucking stupid o'clock," Lee yawned, sitting up a little and looking over at you. "Why the fuck are you still awake?" 

"I can't get comfy," you admitted with a sigh as you turned over to look at him with a frown; Lee hardly ever got enough sleep as it was, and you felt bad for having woken him up. "Don't worry about me, anyway, you need to sleep more than I do." 

"I'm not fucking sleeping until you do," he growled, pulling you onto him so that your head was on his chest and your legs were tangled with his; gently, he kissed your forehead and yawned. "You comfortable yet?" 

"Yeah..." you yawned with a small nod. "Very comfy..." 

"I fucking thought so," Lee chuckled quietly. "Told you I give the best cuddles." 


End file.
